Kings and Their Heroes
by Mystic.Wind.Sorcery
Summary: Ike has an announcement only the Gallian King can hear. An Ike x Caineghis slash fic.


Kings and Their Heroes

By: Mystic.Wind.Sorcery

Note: I only got like three hits on my first story! --. Please read and review. I like to know what I need to work on. This is a oneshot slash fic. The other is an actually multichap. story. Enjoy!

"What are you doing, Ike?" The mercenary thought aloud.

He was standing at the foot of the massive Castle Gallia. The ornate doors loomed above him, almost intimidating.

He had come to see Caineghis.

The King was a special person to Ike. At first, he was support and aid in the Mad King's War, but the more time Ike spent around the beastman, the more it became clear. He liked the man. A lot. He felt a tightness in his pants just thinking about him.

He had come to inform the king of that.

Heart pounding, the man knocked on the door, signature grimace set on his face. A thin shaft of daylight filled the entry space as the door was opened by a gaunt Gallian. Aged candelabras and chandeliers illuminated the hallways as Ike walked to the throne room. His gloves were cold against his hands, having absorbed so much sweat. Marble floors underneath a woven rug seemed cold, in contrast to the warm heat of the candles.

As he arrived at the audience chamber's antechamber, he spoke quietly to himself.

"You like the guy! Grow some balls and tell him; just hope he reciprocates your feelings."

Lips slightly trembling, Ike pulled the dangling gold cord and raised the curtain, entering the king's chamber.

"Ike! Good to see you, boy!"

The king stood, crossed the room with alacrity, and shook Ike's hand. Ike smiled at how his hand could not fill the king's palm. Looking up at the beastman, Ike almost shit his pants. He was scared to death. A thousand Daein soldiers rushing at him would have made him less nervous.

"Sit! We have much to converse about!" The king said, gesturing to a carved table with two chairs near a cozy fireplace. With a finger snap, a bottle of champagne was brought, along with two crystal glasses.

After a single sip, drinking was put on hold for conversation. The men discussed war, politics, and combat. When the subject of personal values came up, Ike saw the perfect opportunity for his "announcement".

"Your majesty, where do you stand with homosexuals?"

"Well, in Gallia, about thirty percent of our marriages are between two men or two women. I'm completely for the rights of gays, since I am one."

Ike's jaw dropped. Now was the time.

"Well, so am I…and I came here to tell you that I…"

"You like me." The king finished.

Ike nodded, eyes glued to the floor.

Blazing eyes peered at Ike, the mercenary forcing his own glance to meet the king's.

"I really like you, Ike."

"You do?"

"I do. So much in fact, that if I don't shove my dick into your ass right now, I think I'll lose my mind."

The king stood and pulled Ike up with him. He stared into the young man's eyes before pressing their lips together.

Ike was in heaven. Caineghis was kissing him. The mercenary wrapped his arms around the beastman's neck, but the king was already mapping out his mouth with his monstrous tongue. They broke for a moment so Ike could undo the gold chain holding Caineghis's cape together, and then crushed together. The king flung Ike over his shoulder, and carried him into his bedchamber.

Pressed against the sheets, Ike felt his clothes being removed by heavy hands. A pile of garments formed until Ike was left in his underwear, and the king in his pants.

Caineghis ground his hard cock into Ike's, groaning in pleasure. The mercenary leaned up and began suckling on Caineghis's nipple, protruding from a bulging, hairy pec. Curly red hair covered a good portion of the king's body, while Ike was totally hairless. Tanned sixpack moved against tight stomach, throwing the two men into ecstasy.

Ike lapped at the man's chest, kissing and suckling randomly. The king pushed Ike back onto his bed, and worked his young lover's nipples with large, calloused fingers. The friction between their cocks became too much. Ike stripped the king and himself of their clothes. Ike's dick was about 6 ½ by 4. The king's was monstrous. A foot long and eight inches thick. It was truly a manhood. Crawling slowly up the bed, he shoved his cock into Ike's mouth, the mercenary struggling to breathe as he sucked.

Caineghis facefucked him for a long time. Ike worked his tongue into every crevice and indent in his lover's manhood. Bitter precum gushed from his long slit. Ike moved his mouth down to the large balls under the cock. "Like two eggs", he thought. He snaked his tongue around them, suckling and kissing them, his eyes glassed over.

"Can I lick your ass?"

"Absolutely." Caineghis said in a low, sexy growl. He turned over, muscular arms on each side of Ike's body. His perfect, tight hole was Ike's for the licking. He teased the king, sliding his tongue in and out, tasting his man. He slurped up his saliva, and kissed each cheek, rubbing the muscle.

The king lifted Ike, and sat with his legs out over the bed, like sitting in a chair. He placed Ike over his knees for perfect access to his lovers ass. Ike's cock dangled between the king's legs.

Ike groaned as a thick finger slid into his hole. He hissed as the king twisted it, opening him. A loud moan flung from his lips as the second and third fingers entered. Finally, he was deemed ready. He bent over the bed, creamy bubble ass sticking up for the claiming. With a smile, Caineghis pushed the head of his cock in.

"Ohh!" Ike whispered, biting his tongue in pain.

The king set his jaw and pushed all the way in, pubes touching Ike's ass cheeks. He began a slow rhythm, taking Ike easily.

"Harder!" Ike begged, "Fuck me harder, please!"

The king swung his muscular thighs around Ike's, grabbed a handful of the mercenary's hair, and fucked hard. Ike panted, the bed straining against the force. Finding Ike's prostate, the king fucked against it, jerking Ike's cock with his movements. Ike soon came, shooting a small load onto the bed. Caineghis pumped into Ike harder and harder, sweat falling from his mane onto Ike's back. He placed his hands onto the front of Ike's hips, and pulled in and out. Finally, with a lion's roar, Ike felt semen in his hole. He felt it on his legs. It felt glorious. He knew his ass would hurt in the morning, but now, all he wanted to do was fall asleep in the arms of the king.


End file.
